


Pool Party

by CoffeeKristin



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKristin/pseuds/CoffeeKristin
Summary: “You asshole,” Patrick says, torn between amusement and annoyance. Hawk looks at him with his head cocked to one side, then barks happily. Patrick resigns himself to being wet, hungry, and annoyed for the foreseeable future. “It’s a good thing you’re so cute.”“Thanks,” a dry voice says and Patrick looks up to see a man standing on the patio smirking at him. A mostly naked man holding a tiny dog in his arms, wearing a correspondingly tiny pair of black shorts.“Uh,” Patrick says, mouth suddenly dry. “So— sorry I was talking to my dog.”





	Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Blackhawks Summer Fic Fest Game 5, for the prompt:  
>  _A’s dog got out and invaded B’s kiddy pool_

“Hawk!” Patrick calls for what feels like the fortieth time. “Come here, boy!”

Silence greets him and he sighs. This fucking dog. He’d looked so pathetic at the shelter when Patrick had picked him out, but over the past few months, it’s become clear he’s a sneak and a thief.

And an escape artist. He’d obviously snuck out when Patrick went in to get his steak out of the fridge once he’d lit the barbeque, and now Patrick’s trooping all over his neighborhood looking for him. He’s only lived in his house for a few weeks, doesn’t even know any of his neighbors yet. Losing Hawk isn’t the way to make a great first impression. 

“Blackhawk!” Patrick yelled again, and this time, from somewhere off to his left, he hears a distinctive, deep bark. “Where are you?” Patrick calls again, following the barks that signal Hawk is nearby. 

“God, you’re a pain in the ass,” Patrick says with fond disgust as he’s trying to figure out which backyard he’s in. “Come here, Hawk!” 

He finally spies Hawk behind a house a few doors away from his own. He’d knock on the front door but he doesn’t want to risk losing Hawk again, so he lets himself into the backyard through an open gate to one side of the driveway. 

When he finally steps into the backyard, he sees why his dog was unwilling to come when called. He’s found someone’s kid’s wading pool, and is happily rolling around in it like a pig in shit. 

“You asshole,” Patrick says, torn between amusement and annoyance. Hawk looks at him with his head cocked to one side, then barks and goes back to rolling in the water. Patrick resigns himself to being wet, hungry, and annoyed for the foreseeable future. “It’s a good thing you’re so cute.”

“Thanks,” a dry voice says and Patrick looks up to see a man standing on the patio smirking at him. A mostly naked man holding a tiny dog in his arms, wearing a correspondingly tiny pair of black shorts.

“Uh,” Patrick says, mouth suddenly dry. “So— sorry I was talking to my dog.”

“That monster is your dog?” Patrick looks back at Hawk, currently lying in the pool, panting. When he notices them looking at him, he barks.

“He’s not a monster, he’s a Newfie,” Patrick sighs. “But yeah, he’s mine.”

“He’s bigger than you are,” the man snorts. “No wonder he got loose.”

“Yeah, well, at least my dog can’t double as a purse,” Patrick chirps, reaching out to pet the little dog. She licks his hand carefully, then happily consents to Patrick rubbing her head. She has a tiny bow keeping her hair out of her face, and Patrick can’t help cooing at her. “But you’d make a pretty purse, wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you?” 

When he looks up, he’s so close to the man that he can see the scar bisecting his lip, and for one moment he’s tempted to take another step closer so he can trace it with his tongue. The guy licks his lips, then, and Patrick looks up, only to find the guy watching him intently. Patrick inhales swiftly and backs up, face heating.

“This is Lola,” the guy says easily, seemingly unaware of Patrick’s embarrassment, “and I’m Jonny.”

“I’m Patrick,” Patrick says. “I just moved in last week around the corner. And the monster is Blackhawk, but I just call him Hawk.”

“Blackhawk?” Jonny side-eyes him. “Hockey fan?”

“Guilty,” Patrick admits. “I didn’t name him, though. The Quenneville Rescue Center names most of their rescue dogs some kind of hockey name.”

“Ah. Well, I can see why. it fits him.”

Jonny’s right; Hawk is completely black, his coat shiny if short for a Newfoundland, recently having received his summer cut. He’s undeniably huge, dwarfing the tiny pool he’s lying in, happily panting.

“I came out here for Lola’s bath and there he was,” Jonny says, his mouth twitching a little. “I was trying to figure out who he belonged to when you got here.”

“Uh, sorry?” Patrick rubs his hand through his hair. “He’s a bit of an escape artist. He must’ve slipped out of the backyard and I didn’t notice.”

“Sure, sure, I can see how he’d be easy to overlook,” Jonny says dryly.

“Fuck off,” Patrick laughs.

“How is he with other dogs?” Jonny asks. Lola and Hawk are locked in a friendly staring battle, Hawks tail making waves big enough to have water lapping out onto the grass.

“He’s great with other dogs. He was fostered in a home with about ten other dogs before I adopted him,” Patrick says. 

Jonny drops to his knees to put Lola down, keeping a hand on her collar as she steps daintily up to the edge of the pool. He’s on alert, ready to pull her out of the way of Hawk if things go south.

Hawk stands up, towering over Lola, and she moves back a step and barks loudly. Hawk drops back down, putting his face in the water in a submissive gesture. Lola steps closer, her tiny head barely clearing the lip of the kiddie pool. Her whole body is smaller than Hawk’s face.

She barks twice, then looks back at Jonny with a haughty stare until Jonny picks her up and places her gently into the pool between Hawk’s paws. He stands up, a huge, hulking presence above her. They sniff at each other for a long moment, Jonny frozen next to Patrick as they wait to see what happens.

Finally, Lola barks once, making Hawk whine, and then she’s prancing around in the water, playfully, completely at ease, nipping at Hawk’s paw. Hawk moves his paw away from her and she follows, nipping at it again. Hawks lays down and she jumps at his back, too small to reach his shoulders even though he’s making himself as small as he can.

“Well, that’s not adorable at all,” Patrick says, looking over at Jonny.

“I don’t know, looks pretty cute to me,” Jonny replies, but he’s staring at Patrick’s mouth, and Patrick can’t help licking his lips. Jonny’s eyes dart up to meet Patrick’s.

Patrick’s about to do something dumb like reach for Jonny, when Hawk stands up and shakes, water going everywhere. 

“Hawk! Stop!” Patrick yells, but it’s too late, he’s completely soaked, his shirt sticking to his body and his hair dripping into his eyes. 

“Here.” Jonny’s laughing at him as he hands Patrick a towel he must’ve brought out for Lola. 

While Patrick is toweling off, Jonny scoops Lola out of the pool so she can tear off after Hawk, who’s now rolling in the grass, making a general fool of himself. Once Lola’s freed, they take off together, Hawk playfully barking at her. She jumps at him, tiny growls and yips coming out as they gambol around Jonny’s immaculate lawn.

Patrick glances over at Jonny, his head thrown back as he laughs at the ridiculous antics of their dogs.

He’s gorgeous, and Patrick can’t help blurting, “Go out with me.”

“Huh?” Jonny looks at him and blinks. “Did you just —”

“No, sorry, ignore me,” Patrick says, mortified. “I’m just gonna get Hawk and go. Oh my God, Hawk! Hawk! Don’t shit on Jonny’s lawn!”

“He’s fine,” Jonny says absently, grabbing Patrick’s arm. “Wait. Did you just ask me out?”

Patrick scuffs at the patio, knocking a pebble into the grass. “Maybe?” He squints up at Jonny, relaxing when he sees that Jonny doesn’t look like he’s grossed out, or furious. “Yes?” 

“Okay,” Jonny says. 

“Okay?” Patrick parrots dumbly.

“Yeah, I’d like to go out with you,” Jonny says, and now his cheeks are pink.

“Oh.” Patrick blinks. “That’s — that’s great.”

They smile at each other for a moment before turning back to the dogs, Jonny moving a little closer so that their knuckles brush.

“One thing, though,” Jonny says, once they’ve made plans to go out on Saturday.

“Sure,” Patrick says. “Anything.”

Jonny smirks. “No dogs allowed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr and twitter as CoffeeKristin, come say hi!


End file.
